


Underneath It All

by deadspacedame



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddles, Love, M/M, Nothing but fluff!, just a lazy time in bed, you guys like that stuff right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadspacedame/pseuds/deadspacedame
Summary: Just a little bloop from a photo I saw (which I can no longer find) of a girl crawling under a boys sweater to cuddle. Seemed cute so I went with it it :D





	Underneath It All

Magnus was reading in bed, lounging in one of Alec’s black baggy t-shirts and some grey sweats when he heard the front door open with a grunt. Alec had been away on a mission for almost 38 hours, the distance away from each other hurting them both. Within a second of being away from Alec, Magnus missed him terribly. They were in so deep, but completely content drowning together.

Smiling, Magnus closed his book when a very tired, very grumpy Alec came stumbling into the bedroom. Magnus glanced at the clock, just a bit after midnight. “Welcome home, darling”

Alec grunted in response, stripping out of his jeans and shirt before crawling over Magnus’ body and draping him self over his torso. He didn’t say anything and Magnus watched with amusement as he lifted Magnus’ shirt and slid his head underneath, his cheek against his bare chest, the shirt pulled over both of them. Only once he was buried, his body between Magnus’ legs and head covered that he finally sighed, the tension leaving his muscles in a long breath.

Magnus chuckled and placed his book to the side, wrapping his arms around Alec’s shoulders, rubbing his back. “Long mission?”

“Extremely. I don’t want to move again for another year.”

“And nor will you for a couple days at least. Now that you’re back home I’m not letting you go, I missed you.” Magnus felt Alec shift then a pair of hazel eyes looked up at him through the stretched out collar of the t-shirt. Magnus felt his heart swell. _He’s so adorable_ , he internally cooed.

Alec smiled and circled his hands around Magnus’ ribs, holding him as best as he could. “I missed you too. How was your day?”

Magnus shrugged. “Decent, I suppose. Had a lot of clients, a lot of... frustrated and agitated clients that felt the need to not filter what they said. But, other than that it was fairly dull. Not as exciting as you going off to save the world.”

Alec laughed. “You save peoples lives too,” He said then smiled, his eyes full of love. “You saved mine.”

Magnus’ heart pulled as he kept speaking.

“Saved me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life, saved me from a life of self-scrutinizing and loneliness and you continue to save me every day along with dozens of others, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. Without you, a lot of people wouldn’t be where they are today and that’s definitely something to be proud of. Especially how everyone trusts you and respects you, it’s pretty amazing. You’re amazing.”

Magnus was speechless, where did all that come from? He wasn’t sure but it made his chest warm. He’s had a lot of people come to him for help over his long life, but barely had stuck around to actually befriend him or get to know him. The one person he thought he was happy with turned out to be a fake for centuries, even then no one wanted to be with him. He was slowly coming to the terms that maybe he was just unlovable and overtime he started becoming alright with that, turning off his feelings, his emotions... until Alec. Who instantly ignighted everything Magnus had been covering up and ignoring for well over a hundred years without even a touch.

He never tried to get Magnus’ attention, he just _did_.

When Alec had kissed him at his wedding that was when Magnus knew that Alec was the one, the one he had been waiting for for centuries. Someone to love and be loved back in return. The missing piece to Magnus’ soul.

A small touch to his face pulled him out of his mind and he blinked to see Alec sitting in front of him, no longer under his shirt. Alec brushed his thumb along Magnus’ cheekbone, softly asking. “There you are. What are you thinking about?”

Magnus felt like his heart was bare, all his emotions clear in his eyes and his face as he covered Alec’s hand with his, easily lacing their fingers. “Just how much I love you. I’m so happy that you chose me and are here with me now.”

“I’ll always choose you, in this lifetime and the next. You’ve got me till the end, Magnus. I love you.” and with that Alec leaned forward and kissed him, his lips soft and gentle and Angels above Magnus felt himself falling in love with him all over again.

This was it.

This Shadowhunter in front of him was his future.

He was his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it :D 
> 
> I don't mind doing some prompts if anyone has any for malec or jalec.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: deadspacedame :)
> 
> xoxoxo much love
> 
> (PS: IM NOT READY FOR THE FINALE TOMORROW HELP)  
> (PPS: All mistakes are mine, sorry I have dyslexia and sometimes errors happen.)


End file.
